


The Shadow Queen

by Crazyapplekiss



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Coming of Age, Family, Humor, Lost - Freeform, Multi, Paranormal, Romance, power, rencarination, untold secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: "Magic is a dangerous thing"Cleopatra Legend was never one to believe in fate but after being expelled and sent to a remote boarding school in the middle of the woods miles from the civilization she grew up in, her fate has never been so clear. While she tries to settle in her new home away from home she finds out strange things about herself she couldn't possibly imagine. And finds out that she has powers that are too great for just a mortal. And she finds out that with these new found abilities it comes with a cost.A string of bad luck and haunting messages are thrown her way warning her of the return of the Death Stalker. Someone even the highest of the high fear.An ancient evil is awakening. Death is near and darkness threatens to cover the world once more and Cleo is the only one with the power to stop it.





	The Shadow Queen

**_The hands of time move slowly as ancient evil consumes the land in its unhinging grasp. Waiting for the next soul to devour and carry on its devious folly. One can only pray to be spared a terrible fate._ **

**_But this evil has been fueled by the hate others. The jealousy and rage of humans and magical beings has created a darkness that could never be destroyed and this time the world will suffer. But this is not a story about how the world died because of evil. This is final crack that shattered the fragile glass that tried so desperately to hold in to peace._ **

**_It begins with the woman who finally pushed unrelenting evil upon the innocent souls of the living. And it will end with her. All because she was jealous. She killed a man's beloved out of pure hatred and return he'll destroy her._ **

"You can't run from me! I'll kill you, you hear me!"

The harsh winter breeze bit at my exposed skin as I ran through the snow. Behind me I heard the roar of an army, breaking through the snow covered and naked trees with enough force to bring down a mountain. But all I could hear was his voice ringing in my ears.

Tears ran freely down my face and my legs burned but I never stopped running. The memory was just so clear to me. So vivid. I let myself get carried away by my emotions.

"How could you do that to me? I loved her!"

He _loved_ her.

That statement shattered me.

I could never face him again. I just couldn't stand him being with her. I loved him and he loved me. At least that's what I thought. It didn't make sense to me. Having to love someone you can't have is difficult but to love someone who doesn't love you back is worse. Everything fell apart because of my jealousy and now I have to suffer for it. My knees buckled and I tripped and fell scratching my arms and legs on stones that weren't completely covered by snow.

"Gwen!"his voice rumbled loudly in my head sending a shooting pain through my skull.

I groaned and tried to stand as my vision blurred when something grabbed my ankles that burned to the touch. I screamed when I saw the hairless creature bearing long fangs and grey paper like skin. Its bones protruded painfully in odd angles and long black claws pierced my skin staining the snow dark red.

I kicked and screamed trying to get it to off me but that only made it angrier. It pulled me closer burning my thighs with every touch snarling. I knew this was the work of his doing. No one could summon creatures like these but him. Why would he do this to me? Didn't he know what the hell I've been through? What he put me through? I wasn't going to let him step on me like a bug.

To turn me into another statistic but I was much more than that. I was fed up of being the victim.

The fear I once felt turned into rage and I grew fangs of my own and my nails changed into claws. Large black wings sprung from my back ripping the soft fabric of my dress.

The one he'd picked out for me.

I grabbed the creature and let out a screech ripping it to shreds. It's painful cries echoed through the night and I smiled at the sight snapping it's fragile bones between my fingers. My once white dress stained black with the creature's blood. I raised my wings and forced myself in the air and back in the direction I came seeking the one man who managed to steal my heart.

And destroy it.

Below me it became clear that this man didn't feel love for me.

He had never cared for me. I was just his play thing and nothing more.

I wasn't going to run from him. He gave me hell and now I'll return the favour. I could feel myself slipping away slowly. The demon in me was trying to take over my body and I fought to keep it back when I saw him staring at me with icy blue eyes. My heart ached just looking at him. All the times I held him close and told him I loved him was all for nothing and now he was gone. He was dead to me.

His hard stare never left me as I stood and watched him.

His ink black hair ruffled and messy and his eyes filled with pure hatred and anger. He clenched his fists tightly and he sighed finally uttering something that I really didn't understand myself.

"Why did you do it?" His voice was low and surprisingly calm but his eyes told a different story. It felt as if he was mentally cutting my soul in half for what I had done. "Why did you _kill_ her?"he asked raising his voice

The ground around us began shaking slightly as if it could feel his pain.

"Goddamnit Gwen answer me!"he yelled

"I don't know!"I screamed back

Tears filled my eyes. I was driven by anger and jealousy and I killed the woman he was cheating on me with. At the time I believed he deserved it. To feel the pain I felt for months but I realized that it made me just as horrible. I never should have lifted a finger to her but I couldn't help myself.

"You don't know?, Gwen"he laughed humorlessly"I think that's a load of bullshit"

"Do you know how much shit you caused me?"I growled angrily wiping tears that ran down my face

"None of that compares to what you caused me!"he roared "You need to face the fact that everything isn't-wasn't about you. You were just in the way. You were never important to me more than just a little entertainment but now you have crossed the line and you'll pay for it with your life"

My blood boiled and I screamed ready to charge at him and unleash my fury. I can't believe I actually cared about this man. He flashed me a wicked grin showing off the growing fangs in his mouth and he once beautiful blue eyes swirled black making him look even more menacing. The ground shook violently and creatures of all kinds crawled to the surface. Grey and disfigured. Dirty and bloody. In the distance I could see my friends running towards us trying to avoid the ghouls that stood in there way.

"You took what meant the world to me now I'll take away everything you care about"he said darkly sending the monsters after my friends

"No!"I yelled jumping to stop them from getting to my friends only to be grabbed by one of the creatures he summoned

It stinked of rotting flesh and had no eyes, pulled out of the sockets leaving black holes of nothingness. It's cold slimy skin felt disgusting against mine and I elbowed it in its chest and it stumbled away. Its delicate bones cracked inwards from the impact and black blood oozed from it.

"An eye for an eye"he laughed The creature screeched and charged at me unfazed and with vengeance. I dodged it and swept my foot under it sending tumbling to the ground where it literally changed form right before my eyes. Its bones snapped and its skin stretched as it turned into something out of science fiction. Its broken ribs stuck out of its chest. And the bones if its arms pointed upwards. Its spine was completely exposed and bent and covered in blood. I screamed as it moved towards me swiftly dragging me towards it and sinking its teeth in my thigh. I kicked it with my heel sending its head flying back and scrambled to my feet. The cold was starting to numb my body and all he did was laugh. It tried to bite me a second time, moving so fast I barely got to jump out of the way and I flew in the air thinking I could get away. It jumped and pulled me down to the earth violently and my face painfully met the snow. It crawled on top of me and looked at me with its empty hollow sockets opening its mouth wide to bite me on the face. Just before it could I sunk my claws into its neck sending a shower of black blood on me. I kicked it off and continued to destroy it ripping out its bones and tearing its flesh.

I had painted the snow black and sat there staring at its unrecognizable body. Another creature barreled towards me and I grabbed the previous creatures bones and impaled it through its chest. I rested my foot on its torso and pulled out the bone spraying me with more blood. It came at me again and I stabbed it through its mouth and turned it upwards and watched it fall at my feet lifeless. Three others grabbed my wings and I screeched and thew one over my shoulder and kicked the other two back. I grabbed another bone and stabbed one in the eye while the other had its neck broken and thrown across the snow. The last one had came at me, baring its teeth and I scratched out its eyes and tore off its limbs. I was panting, exhausted from fighting but there were more monsters than I could handle. I felt a tug at my hair and I was yanked back but before I could retaliate a blade was pressed to my neck. The blade heated and bared special markings on it.

"Don't try anything, one wrong move and you're soul will be trapped in this blade for eternity"he growled

"What the hell do you want with me?"I asked shivering as the blood on me dried in the cold wind

"I want you to fear the mere mention of my name Gwen, I want to the world to feel the wrath of my true power and suffer a horrible fate"he said, his voice never faltering

"Why?"I asked"why let the world suffer for what I did? What did the world do to you?"

It didn't make sense. He wanted me dead but he was willing to destroy life on earth too.

"You will never understand what I have been through or what I had to do to get here and you just got in the way"he said bringing his face close to mine and I felt his hot breath fan against my cold cheek "The world is already corrupted so why not end it sooner than what all the worthless people would have done to it"

"Your insane!"I struggled against him and he gave a sinister laugh holding me tighter In a swift motion he moved the knife from my neck and cut off my wings and he laughed as he did. My screams echoed through the night as he watched me suffer with a smile on his face.

"For now I'll let you live in fear of me and only then you'll realize what you have unleashed" The world blurred around me and I fell into the snow. I was in too much pain to stand so I laid on the snow and closed my tired eyes as his figure faded. I should have never got myself entangled in the web he weaved but I couldn't resist. Now the world will suffer because of me.


End file.
